In order to join pipe sections together, at least one end of a pipe needs to have its circumference shaped into a bevel. This operation is generally done using a hand held rotary grinder equipped with a sanding disc. Using such a hand held tool makes it very difficult to make a precise and consistent bevel all around the circumference.